


Glee Intentions

by Nayanna_Rivergron



Category: Glee
Genre: Cruel Intentions Verse, F/F, Gleeverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4143438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayanna_Rivergron/pseuds/Nayanna_Rivergron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Brittany are step-sisters and Rachel is their best friend, what happens when a challenge is issued regarding the new headmasters daughter Santana Lopez</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is a new story that I am working on; it's basically Cruel Intentions Glee style. It's one of my favorite movies, but I'm putting my own little spin on it and making it mine. Don't worry I am still working on Love at First Sight, but this just would not leave me alone there are mentions of Quinntana, Brittana, and Pezberry. I know it says Brittany and Santana but I don't know who will actually end up getting the girl….now on to the story…**

Quinn Fabray had it all money, power and respect every girl at that school wanted to be her and probably do her too. She was known as the good girl, the class president, head cheerleader and all around bitch, no one dared mess with her. She and her step sister Brittany pretty much ran the school along with their best friend Rachel, they have been friends since kindergarten and the three of them could get what they wanted and who they wanted, that was until the new girl Santana Lopez entered their school. Her father was the new headmaster of McKinley Prep and she was his pride and joy, his princess and all around virgin. Everyone knew who she was because of her manifesto in Teen Vogue magazine that made her appealing to everyone including Quinn, Brittany, and Rachel. Santana was a bit of a mystery she was everything exotic caramel colored skin, long brunette hair that fell in waves to her shoulders, and smoldering eyes that you could get lost in for days oh yes, she was definitely what everybody wanted. All three girls watched as she entered into the school with her father they watched as her skirt swung side to side as she walked on those long tanned legs that seemed to go on forever. She would definitely be welcomed at McKinley Prep.

"Damn she is hot." Brittany commented as they watch the girl walk into the school.

Quinn looked at her step-sister, "I agree with you, she is a hottie someone that I definitely have to get with." She smirked.

Rachel just looked at the two blondes shaking her head, "If I may say so myself she is hot smokin' even but all we know about her we read in a magazine. I for one would like to get to know her better; she could be a very valuable asset."

Quinn and Brittany exchanged looks, "I just want to get to know her and then fuck her, she would be the ultimate conquest and I could leave school a legend for having fucked the headmaster's daughter." Quinn stated smugly.

Brittany gave her a laugh, "She is way out of your league, and I would probably have a better chance than you. You are known as a heartbreaker with the worst reputation, do you really think she would go for you. Come on Q she's a good girl and I am a good girl too." She challenged her sister.

The brunette laughed at this, "Oh please Brittany the day you become a good day is when hell freezes over and the chances of that happening are slim to none. I on the other hand am a star and I can put on an act just like the rest of them, I could probably get her before the both of you can." The little diva smirked.

This would be the ultimate challenge for all three of them, they were very competitive by nature and they always succeeded in whatever it is that they wanted, but this would be epic it's the headmaster's daughter. The three of them were known as the good girls gone bad, they had their different masks that they wanted everyone to see, but everyone knows that they are nothing but trouble. Quinn had fucked half the cheerleaders, a few teachers and the school nurse twice and ended up putting three people in the hospital plus she was used to getting whatever she wanted by any means necessary. Brittany fucked the whole cheerleading squad, broke a lot of hearts and used people to get to where she needed to be and that was nothing she was ashamed of. Rachel was a diva a very devious one at that, she has that whole innocent girl act down but little do they know she is just as bad as Quinn and Brittany maybe even a little worse. You know what they say about the quiet ones.

Quinn laughed at this little exchange actually she was getting bored with it, "Would you two knock it off already. I have a challenge for the both of you."

The blonde and brunette looked at her obviously interested in what she had to say, "What's that?" Brittany asked.

"You two have until homecoming to get one Santana Lopez to fall in love with you and when she does you take her virginity." She licked her lips knowing full well that those two would not back down from a challenge like that.

Rachel spoke first, "I'm down for it, but what happens if one of us falls in love with her before homecoming?" She asked not that she was planning on falling in love anyways; she's been down that road one too many times before.

Hazel eyes met brown, "That's not my problem." She replied.

Brittany finally spoke up as the first bell rang, "I don't fall in love I fall into lust. I take your challenge sister of mine, Berry you are so going down." She smirked.

They got up from the bench they were sitting on, "What about you Q? Are you going to be a part of this too? After all you did say that you wanted to leave the school a legend." Rachel asked her.

Quinn had other ideas, while those two fighting about who was going to get the girl, she was going to do what she does best screw everyone over and get the prize. And Santana Lopez was the sweetest prize there was.

"I'm just going to stand in the background and watch you two try to one up each other." She gave her signature queen bee smirk; this was definitely going to be fun.

 

 


	2. First Impressions

Santana sat in her father's office as he was getting things ready for the day; she was a little saddened because she wouldn't be starting the first day of school Kentwood Prep with all her friends. She was the HBIC and everyone feared her she could have you slushied for any reason and not think twice about it, now she was back as an underdog, but not for long though. Her best friend Puck used to always tell her, "You have to use what you got to get what you want." so that's pretty much what she's been doing and loved it. Santana thought back to when she first walked towards the school with her father, she held her head up high and walked with complete and total confidence first thing she noticed two blondes and one brunette sitting on a bench. They were all beautiful but one of the blondes looked like she could be a complete and total bitch but she didn't care she could run with the best of them. She knew that they were checking her out so she put a little swing in her hips for the hell of it.

"Santana I am talking to you are you listening?" Her father's voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Yes papi I am listening." She told him softly.

The fact of the matter is she wasn't listening, her father was telling her the same thing he does every year, about it being a new school year and she's going to make friends all that other bullshit parents feed their kids. She is her parent's golden girl and to them she could never do any wrong if they only knew some of the stuff she got into it wasn't overly bad stuff but normal stuff that teenagers do. The bell rang and her father's door opened causing Santana to look up and see who came into the office, it was one of the blonde girls that was outside, they exchanged looks as if they were sizing each other up. Santana broke the gaze and looked at her father.

"Headmaster Lopez, you wanted to see me sir?" The blonde said sweetly, a little too sweetly if you asked Santana.

He cleared his throat, "Yes, I did Quinn, today is my Santana's first day of school and I want you to show her around. She was on vacation the day of orientation take good care of my daughter." He told her. He had heard so many wonderful things about Quinn that he wanted Santana to be around her he hoped that she would influence her daughter. Santana wasn't a bad child she was just head strong and stubborn as all hell, but she is his princess.

The blonde looked over at Santana with a smirk, "I will take very good care of her and take her under my wing, that's one of my top priorities at this school, to make sure all students are taken care of." She put an emphasis on all as she gave the man an angelic smile. Santana had a feeling that she was anything but an angel, she stood up and walked towards Quinn standing next to her.

"Santana give Quinn your schedule and have a good day today. Is Puck picking you up after school today?" He asked.

She gave him a smile, "Of course he is papi, I'll see you when I get home." She gave Quinn her schedule and walked out the door. Quinn followed behind her checking her out as she did so; the girl was fine with a capital F she wondered what else she could say in Spanish.

"Are you going to follow behind me and look at my ass all day or are you going to show me to my first class." Santana asked once she was out of earshot of her father's office.

This surprised Quinn a lot she wasn't expecting her to be a little feisty, but then again she was a Latina after all. This was going to be so much fun she had a feeling that Santana was definitely going to be a challenge, but that wasn't going to stop her.

"I'm just appreciating your beauty that's all, is there something wrong with that?" She said deciding to turn on a little bit of that Fabray charm.

Santana smirked at this, "I bet you say that to all the ladies, you know to get them into bed." She told her quickly, there was no way she was going to let the blonde get the best of her.

The blonde pretended to be hurt, "I am hurt you would say such a thing." They continued walking, "So I read your manifesto." She started out.

The Latina looked at the girl walking beside her, "You did?" She asked a little more than surprised.

Quinn smirked a little, she got her, "Yes, and I found it rather appalling." It wasn't a complete lie, because she found it rather hot. They stopped in front of a classroom door, "This is your first class chemistry with me."

Santana quirked and eyebrow at the girl in front of her she was a little too cocky, but she liked it, "That's a first. Most people praise me for it." She countered in return.

"Most people are sheep. Who are you to criticize something you've never experienced?" She said with a little ice to her voice.

The brunette put her hand on the door getting ready to open it, "I wasn't criticizing. I think people shouldn't experience the act of love until they are in love and I just don't think people our age are ready to experience those kinds of emotions." She sounds so sincere she was starting to believe it herself.

Quinn put a hand on top of hers stopping her from opening the door, "Maybe you haven't met the right person." She smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes at this, "Ok listen Don Juanita de Ohio, don't feed me any bullshit lines, I've heard them all before. Now if you will excuse me, I have class to go to." She opened up the door and walked in leaving a surprised Quinn in her wake. Santana was going to be hard to get, but not too hard if she had her way with her.

The Latina entered the class followed by Quinn who headed to her seat at the front of the class, "Class this is our newest student Santana Lopez. Please take a seat anywhere." She walked towards the back as the kids started whispering. She ignored it and took a seat in the back next to a smaller brunette girl who gave her a huge smile as she sat down.

Quinn followed her with her eyes as she took a seat next to Rachel fucking Berry. They're eyes met and she sent Quinn a wink before turning to the girl next to her, "Hi, I'm Rachel Berry, nice to meet you." She greeted a little too enthusiastic for the Latina's taste, she groaned inwardly she had to find a seat next to Rebecca of Sunnybrook farm. Rachel held out her hand and Santana shook it, "Nice to meet you too Rachel Berry." She replied nicely even though she was feeling anything but.

"Okay class, turn to page 185 in your books today we are going to talk about molecular structures." The teacher announced.

Santana looked around; she was the only one without a book fucking great she thought. The brunette slid her book over to the taller brunette, "We can share until you get your own book." She told her with a smile.

"Thanks dwarf." She told her as she began following along in the book.

Rachel was taken aback by the name that Santana just called her, this may be a little more difficult than she thought but she wasn't about to give up just yet. She wanted to prove to Quinn and Brittany that she wasn't an underdog and that she could be just as bad as them if not worse. She took the time to take in the girl next to her, she was quite the beauty it was taking a lot of self-control to not touch the girl's hair to see if it was as soft as she thought it was. The smell of her perfume was quite intoxicating vanilla and something else that was just uniquely her.

Santana saw the girl looking her over out the corner of her eye, was she seriously checking her out? She tried to hide the blush that was creeping up in her cheeks, what the hell is wrong with her she doesn't blush at all. The Latina looked up trying to find anything to keep her focused and she was met with hazel eyes, her stomach started doing flip flops this did not happen to her. _Holy. Sweet. Hell I am not getting butterflies for Quinn Fabray_ she thought to herself.

**Okay, sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I am trying to set up the story and how Santana met all three of them…next up she meets Brittany….bitch. As always thanks for reading and alerting but reviews are much nicer…you'll get a cookie Please and thank you!**

 


	3. It's Brittany Bitch

The three girls walked out of chemistry together Santana was in the middle she had Rachel on her left and Quinn on the right, it kind of reminded her of when Mercedes, her, and Tina would walk down the hallway at Kentwood, everyone would part like the red sea just like they were doing here for them. They received several cat calls from different people as they were walking down the hall, some of them doing a double take trying to find out who that gorgeous Latina was in between the blonde and brunette.

"Damn Santana, it's only your first day and you already have everybody looking at you." Quinn told her looking the Latina up and down.

Santana smiled, "What can I say; when you're hot like me you get everyone's attention." She smirked and winked at Rachel. Santana still had a slight dislike for the girl because she can be loud and obnoxious and a diva all rolled into one. If Mercedes was here, she would probably mop the floor with her a million times over, she missed her bees.

"What's your next class Santana?" The diva asked casually, trying to avoid Quinn's scowl.

The Latina pulled out her schedule and looked at it, "I have history with Ms. Schwartzman or whatever her name is, do you know where that class is?" She asked. Since her father is headmaster she can't goof off like she wanted to when she was at Kentwood, she had to be on her best behavior but somehow she doesn't see that happening with Quinn around.

Quinn spoke up first, "I will show you, since it's on my way to art history." She grabbed Santana's hand calling over her shoulder to Rachel, "I'll see you in the quad for lunch." Rachel stood there in the middle of the hallway with her arms crossed trying to figure out what the hell had gotten into the blonde. Maybe it had to do with her being class president, she had to figure out a way to win Santana over and fast. She went into her English class and sat down at her desk, suddenly she didn't want to be there all she could think about was the beautiful Latina that graced her with her presence. She pulled out her phone and had sent a text to Brittany.

"Umm do you mind slowing down? Are you trying to pull my arm out of the socket?" Santana asked feeling like a rag doll.

Quinn slowed down, but not letting go of the brunette's hand, "Sorry, it's just that our class is on the other side of the school and I can't have any more tardiness or I will end up in detention. That is somewhere I don't want to be." She told her sweetly.

Before Santana could reply she was standing in front of a classroom and Quinn finally dropped her hand causing her to blush a little. This didn't go unnoticed by the blonde she had been studying the Latina from the moment she stepped into the headmaster's office. This was going to be a piece of cake, a part of her felt bad for what she is doing to Brittany and Rachel but she didn't care.

"This is your class, my step-sister Brittany is in here beware she is a total womanizer." She told her, coolly. It wasn't a total lie her sister goes through girls like they are underwear, besides she knew that her sister always loved the chase.

Santana looked at her, "So if she is a womanizer then what does that make you…the bitch?" Quinn's smirk disappeared, how dare that girl call her out like that. She wasn't pissed she was actually surprised that this girl could give as good as she gets. They might have underestimated her big time.

"Yeah it does, I'm not the one people would like to cross it's never pretty. Now get into class and beware of my sister, I'll meet you after class is over and then I can show you to your next classes before we break for lunch." She told her as she walked way.

The Latina entered the classroom and saw that it was nearly packed she saw an empty desk near the blonde in the back. Brittany's phone buzzed it was a text from Rachel she touched the screen to read it.

_B, she is in your history class-R_

The blondes head shot up when she heard the teacher introduce her to the class; she made sure that no one sat beside her because she wanted the new girl to sit next to her. From this view point she had a great view of the girl standing in the class room the Latina was gorgeous and she was rocking the school uniform like no one else ever could. She knew she had to have Santana by any means necessary to her there was no time like the present. Brittany waved at the other girl and pointed to the desk next to her. Santana saw this and walked towards the back of the class taking a seat next to the blonde.

"Hi Santana I'm Brittany." She told her happily. "Nice to meet you Brittany, so you're Quinn's step-sister." It wasn't a question, just an observation.

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yes I am Quinn's beautiful, yet charming step-sister. Please don't hold it against me." She smirked.

Santana couldn't help but smile the blonde was pretty down to earth, she didn't care what Quinn said she wanted to get to know her better. Brittany seemed like she was down to earth and bubbly it was a stark contrast to the other blonde or Rachel for that matter.

"Trust me I won't. Your sister told me that you were a womanizer, is that true?" She asked out of curiosity.

Brittany looked her up and down, "I wouldn't say a womanizer but I do enjoy the company of a pretty little lady every now and again. My sister on the other hand is notorious for that, I would be careful if I was you she's bad news." She told her cautiously, she wasn't going to lie to the girl she needed to know the truth about her sister. Besides she has to earn the Latina's trust one way especially if she was going to win.

Class had started but Santana really wasn't paying attention, her mind was on a certain blonde. This was going to turn out to be one hell of a school year and she was going to be along for the ride.

 


	4. She's Coming Up From Behind

Brittany spent most of the class inconspicuously checking out the Latina sitting beside her, she just couldn't believe that a beautiful girl like her was still a virgin. To her obviously whoever she dated or messed around with was either gay or a lesbian who wasn't out of the closet. She had to formulate a plan to get to know the girl outside of school and get closer to her; there was no way she was going to let Berry win this challenge. A part of her wondered why her sister didn't want a part of it, especially since she said she wanted to leave school a legend their relationship is tedious at best, they are competitive and deliciously evil and it doesn't hurt that they are hot as all hell. She knew Quinn didn't like the fact that she was the only girl that she hasn't slept with, yeah they made out like two rabbits, but it never went any further it was all part of the games they played. Rachel on the other hand was a totally different story, all three of them grew up together, they did everything together even had sex together in a way she and Quinn corrupted her. To everyone else she was still a sweet girl, but underneath she was just like them, maybe a little worse.

Santana was trying to pay attention to what the teacher was saying she could not stand history, it was one of her worst subjects. She casually glanced over at the blonde sitting next to her she could have sworn that she was checking her out. Today has been alright so far in her book, but she was longing to go back to Kentwood that's where all her friends were at sure they could hang out on the week-end and over school break but it wasn't the same as seeing each other every day. Her thoughts turned over to another blonde one named Quinn, she knew that she shouldn't be having thoughts about her but she couldn't help it the girl was sexy and Brittany isn't half bad either. Quinn was similar to herself except she has more of the ice queen thing going on and Santana herself was a bitch with a mean girl streak going on, I guess that's what attracted her to the hazel eyed blonde. She was brought out of her thoughts by a slight pull on her arm.

"San class is over." Brittany told her laughing.

Santana shook her head; did Brittany just call her San? "I must have zoned out because the teacher is boring as all hell." She said as she was putting her stuff into her messenger bag. She stood up and straightened out her outfit, the blonde was subtly checking her out appreciating what she saw.

"Get used to it. So what's your next class?" The blonde asked as they started exiting the class, she was praying that she would have another class with the brunette.

The Latina looked at her schedule, "I have Geometry with Mr. Baldwin." She replied crinkling her nose, she did not like math even if it was one of her best subjects.

"We're in the same class, sadly enough so is Rachel and Q so you get to put up with all three of us." She told her lightly.

They walked out the class and were met by Quinn and Rachel they both had smiles on their faces and greeted both girls. Santana was in the middle again and instead of one blonde and two brunettes it was two blondes and two brunettes. Everyone in the hall was looking at them like they were the second coming no one really made eye contact with them, it made Santana wonder why they wouldn't.

"What class do you have next?" Rachel asked, trying to engage the new girl in conversation.

"I have Geometry with Mr. Baldwin. This is the last time that I leave it to my dad to pick my classes for me it sucks." She replied with an eye roll and a scoff.

Quinn spoke up, "Not to fear, you have us in your class so I guarantee that you won't be bored. You can sit with us, that's one thing you need to learn about this school it's all about status but you don't need to worry about that being headmaster's daughter." She commented.

"I'm going to tell you guys this once, if you get into trouble do not ask me to help you because that is not how I do. Just putting it out there for what it is." The taller brunette said with forcefulness. She was used to people trying to use her because of her father was.

Brittany laughed at this, "We know how to get ourselves out of trouble without help."

Rachel was watching the interaction between Brittany and Santana she was getting a little pissed, it was like she was non-existent she had to come up with something and fast. She wants to get to know her first and see where her head was at maybe get inside and does what she does best manipulate, seduce and just be bad. An idea hit the brunette hopefully it would work.

"Santana if you're not busy on Saturday afternoon I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to the mall. I am looking for a fabulous birthday present for my dad and you look like you know your stuff." She asked charmingly.

The brunette inwardly sighed; she did not want to be around Rachel it was something about her that just grated her nerves. She looked over at the smaller brunette who was looking at her expectantly. She really didn't want to say yes, but she didn't want to say no she was torn. After giving it some thought she decided she would do it, it will give her a chance to get to know her and also get information about Brittany and Quinn so it was win-win for her anyways.

"Yes, I will help you find a present for your dad." She gave a small smile that made the brunette go weak in the knees.

They walked into the class and the teacher acknowledged their presence and the quad took their seats in the back of the class furthest to the windows. Quinn and Rachel sat in the two front desks and Brittany and Santana sat behind them. The teacher was droning on about nonsense and neither one of the girls were paying attention Brittany was thinking about ways to get Santana alone. Quinn was thinking about how to seduce Santana and who she was going to cause trouble for because she is good at that. Rachel was thinking about her shopping trip with the Latina and all the things that they could do since they were going to be alone. Last but not least Santana was thinking about getting the hell out of her math class, she kept looking at Brittany out the corner of her eye. The blonde was a beauty long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, probably the bluest eyes that she has ever seen on a person, she was very different from Quinn she didn't seem so devious as her step sister. The Latina looked up and was met with the hazel eyes on her a smirk playing on her face Quinn was definitely trouble. Quinn handed her a note and Santana read it.

" _You want to come over for our party tonight?"_

Santana thought about it, tonight she was hanging out with Mercedes, Tina, and a few others from her school. She sure as hell wasn't about to blow her friends off, besides someone might drug her and take advantage of her.

" _Sorry, I have plans for tonight. Maybe next time."_ She passes the letter to the front a satisfied smile on her lips. She heard about Quinn's reputation and there was no way she was about to become another statistic or a notch in her bedpost she had too much respect for herself.

The bell rang signaling the end of class and all four of the girls walked out of the classroom and walked among the mass of students. A girl not paying attention bumped into Quinn and caused her to drop her books.

"Walk much? Don't you see us walking here? Pick up my books." Quinn demanded of the girl all they could do was watch as the girl picked up the books and handed them to Quinn mumbling a soft sorry and running off.

Rachel looked over at her friend with an indescribable look, "Don't you think that was a little too harsh Quinn? People are in a hurry and they do not pay attention to where they are going accidents happen but that doesn't mean you have to be a bitch about." The little diva mock scolded the blonde.

Santana raised her eyebrow at this stubbles had a backbone on her, she might have to rethink not liking the smaller brunette. They continued walking until they hit the quad apparently all the kids met here for lunch.

"This is where we meet for lunch it's broken off into different areas. Over to your left we have the AV club." Santana followed where she pointed, "Let me guess you have to be a video or audio freak to join." She deadpanned. They continued walking.

"Over to your right, you have the area for the emo people. I really don't have a description for them." Brittany told her truthfully.

Rachel spoke up, "Over there in the center you have the tree huggers; you know the ones who are all about making the earth green and all that other stuff. Like going green is really going to make a difference."

Santana stood there taking everything in that she saw, this was way different from her school but not by much everybody pretty much socialized with everybody

"Be careful who you socialize with if you talk to any of the ones I pointed out you have just committed social suicide and you don't want that with you being new and all." The shorter blonde told her.

"Social suicide, isn't that a little too over dramatic? I expect that drama filled stuff from the hobbit but not you." She told Quinn, she loved pushing the other girl's buttons it was fun.

Quinn couldn't help but smile, Santana is a little firecracker she could possibly give her a run for her money. _"I wonder if she is the same way in bed?"_ she thought to herself. She watched as the three girls chatted amicably the Latina telling them about her plans for the night and how she was attending a party with her friends from Kentwood. She knew just who she could talk to about that the blonde was going to have a talk with her favorite Fairy Kurt.

Santana was enjoying the conversation when her phone buzzed, she touched the screen to bring it up she smiled when she saw it was from Mercedes.

_How is your first day girl?_

The two blondes and one brunette looked at her in curiosity; it was the first time today that they saw a genuine Santana Lopez smile. Brittany had a little feeling of jealousy she was wondering who was making her smile so big. Santana was busy typing away on her phone to notice the looks that she was getting.

_It's unique I'll tell you about it later on! xoxoxo_

She put her phone back in her bag and looked up seeing three sets of eyes looking at her like she did something wrong.

"Why are you looking at me?" She asked not breaking eye contact.

Quinn was the first one to speak, "Obviously we were trying to talk to you, but you were too busy talking to your boyfriend to listen." She said, trying to figure her out.

Rachel smirked she knew exactly what the blonde was doing; she was trying to check out if there was any competition and if Santana played for the opposite team or the home team. Either way it could possibly work in Rachel's favor considering.

"If you must know Q, it wasn't my boyfriend it was more like my girlfriend." She answered; she knew what the other girl was playing at. Santana may have been a virgin, but she was definitely not naïve in any way.

Brittany felt her heart drop a little bit when she heard the Latina mention a girlfriend; she didn't understand why so she pushed it away. If the girl did have a girlfriend that wasn't going to stop her she knew exactly what she needed to do and soon because homecoming was four months away and there was no way she was going to let her sister get away with anything. It's time to up the stakes.

"Santana if you're not going to be busy Sunday, I would love to take you to my aunt's house. Do you know how to ride horses?" She asked putting on her sunglasses.

The Latina thought about it for a moment, it would give her a chance to get to know Brittany a little better and to get her away from the city for a while.

"I would love too and yes I do know how to ride horses. My uncle has stables out in the country so I know a lot about horses."

Brittany beamed, "It's set then, we will hang out and ride horses. Could I see your phone for a minute?" She asked giving her sister a smug smirk.

"Why do you want my phone? Are you trying to check out your competition?" She was baiting the blonde and pulled out her phone to give it to her.

The blonde took the phone from her hand, "Nope to do this." She started programming all of her numbers into the phone then handed it back to her after she was finished. Santana laughed at this, she was definitely full of herself.

Rachel and Quinn saw this and neither one of them was too happy with this exchange; something was definitely going to have to be done about Brittany.

"B I'm kind of thirsty could you go to the cafeteria and get me a latte and some chips." She asked sweetly, but Brittany knew that tone from anywhere. She uses that only when she wants something or is up to something.

"Why don't you send Rachel? She is usually the one to do stuff like that for you." The blonde asked she was not very happy about this at all.

Rachel finally gave in, "Fine we both will go try not to talk about anything remotely interesting while I'm gone, I love stimulating conversation." She turned and walked off with Brittany.

Quinn moved over closer to Santana, "I thought I warned you against my sister, first it starts out as visiting her aunt's house and riding horses. I know my sister she is setting you up." She explained to her.

Santana looked at her, "Yeah right, you're just telling me that so you can get a chance. I heard all about you and the games that you like to play, but I am here to tell you I'm not having that shit and your game is shut down." She crossed her arms and scowled.

This wasn't going to stop the blonde, "What did you hear and from who? Anyways, that doesn't matter I'm pretty sure you are enjoying this little game. I saw you looking at me today in class, I intrigue you and maybe you're a little curious." She gave a dramatic pause before she continued. "My guess is your panties are probably wet, but then again I could be wrong." She moved back smirking. The blonde knew that the girl was feeling something because of her blush.

Santana didn't say anything, inside she was seething. Quinn knew nothing about her, but she wasn't far off the mark when she said her panties were wet, but she wasn't going to tell her that though

"I'm not going to tell you who, because it's none of your business. You think you know me, but you don't have the slightest idea and if my panties were wet." She stopped and looked at the blonde dead in her eye, "It's definitely not because of you, so get over yourself." She smirked, Santana: 1 Quinn: 0

Brittany and Rachel came back and watched as the scene played out in front of them how Quinn was extremely close to Santana and a smile on her face. This did not look good for the both of them. They made their way over to where the two girls were sitting and gave them their stuff.

"So what were you two talking about while we were gone?" Rachel asked taking a sip of her Snapple iced tea.

"Nothing much." Santana stood up, "If you ladies would excuse me I have to go to the bathroom." She grabbed her book bag and flung it over her shoulder giving them a charming smile and sauntered off towards the entrance of the school putting an extra swing in her step.

Santana entered the bathroom and took out her make up kit; she started to put some lip gloss on when she heard the bathroom door open. Rachel came walking in and stood next to the taller girl.

"I may not be as gorgeous as those other girls are, but I am going to give you a warning stay away from them, they are both trouble." She told her up front, hoping the girl would believe her.

The Latina finished putting on her lip gloss then turned to look at Rachel, "Why should I listen to you dwarf? You're friends with them both, you're probably just as worst." She put her stuff back into her bag; she didn't want to be bothered with this conversation.

"Although I have been friends with them since we were little, I am nothing like them. Keep that in mind as you go forward the last thing I want you to do is get hurt." The diva told her sincerely, or as sincerely as she could there was no way she was going to get screwed over not this time.

Santana smirked, "Trust me I won't, but thanks for the word of advice and the looking out it's appreciated." She told her as she walked by the smaller brunette.

Rachel grabbed her arm and before the taller brunette could say anything she pushed her up against the wall and gave her a small yet passionate kiss. Santana was the first one to break it since oxygen was becoming an issue. The diva just smirked before turning to walk away, "Just a little something to think about for the rest of your day, hasta." She walked out of the bathroom leaving a shocked Santana behind.

The shorter brunette pulled out her phone and sent a text to Brittany and Quinn a huge Cheshire cat grin on her face.

_I kissed the girl and I liked it!_

 


	5. Game Changer

Santana stood there shocked that Rachel Berry had actually kissed her; she didn't think the midget had it in her. She reapplied her lipstick and left the bathroom Puck would never believe what happened. She made her way back to the quad and saw the two blondes and one brunette talking; she decided to wait to make her presence known. For right now she was content at just watching them interact with each other, for some reason something didn't sit right with her.

Quinn, Brittany and Rachel were at the table waiting for Santana to arrive each one of them taken with her in their own way. By now word of the new girl has gotten around school and that people need to stay away from her since she has formed an alliance with The Triad the most feared group of girls at McKinley Prep.

"So tell me about the kiss, did you just go in for it or what?" Quinn asked wanting to know the details.

The brunette smirked, "As you know I am not one to kiss and tell when it comes down to these things, but I will make an exception just this once. I went in there had a conversation with her; she was getting ready to walk out so I went for it and I kissed her. The lips are definitely soft and her kisses made my blood boil, she is that damn good." She finished very proudly.

Quinn just rolled her eyes at this, "Well Britt it looks like you need to step up your game because it seems like Rachel one upped you today." She told her step sister as her hand was traveling up the taller girl's thigh.

Brittany bit her lip at this movement, this was nothing new to her they are always teasing and touching each other but she always gets the last laugh. She knows how to work her sister up and then just leave her frustrated. It pissed Quinn off because Brittany is the one girl that she could not have and it was killing her.

The blonde bit back a moan, "Trust me I will, I know exactly what to do and it will be epic." She spread her legs a little allowing the other girl access.

Santana decided to make her way over to where the trio of girls was sitting before she approached the table her phone started ringing, it was Puck.

"Hey Puck what's up?" She asked as she continued walking to the table.

"We miss you here, how is the new school treating you?" He asked. He really did miss her; the first day wasn't the same for him without her giving him some sort of hell.

"I miss you too, enough of the emotional bullshit. What's with the call?" She sat down at the table to the left of Brittany, clearly not paying attention to them.

Puck laughed at this, he knew Santana was just putting up a front even though she was a true badass, "We are having a party tonight and everyone is going to be there and even though you are a traitor we want you there too." He told her matter of factly.

Quinn, Brittany and Rachel listened quietly at the conversation trying not to get caught. They could hear the guy on the phone talking away and waited for her to respond.

"You know I am going to be there, the party doesn't start until I walk in. Come on Puck you know me better than that, look lunch is about over pick me up at 2:45 and don't be late. If you are I am going to kick off in your ass." She told him jokingly, but they both knew she was serious.

"Alright bitch." He hung up the phone and she put it back in her bag.

Santana felt three sets of eyes on her as she looked up, she gave them her signature smirk letting them know that they don't intimidate her.

"See something interesting? You know what they say if you take a picture it will last longer." She quipped.

Brittany was the first to answer, "Maybe, so you're going to a party tonight? Where's it at?" She asked as she pushed Quinn's hand away.

Santana saw this, but shook her head she really didn't want to know what was going on between the two blondes. Plus she really didn't care because it was definitely not benefiting her in the least.

"Yeah, Puck is throwing a party for everyone at Kentwood Prep at his house. Everyone always come to them because it's just so damn hot." She answered.

Rachel decided to steer the conversation elsewhere, "Did you do any extracurricular activities at your old school? Maybe we might have the same ones here."

Santana thought about it for a minute then decided to answer, "I was a cheerleader and I was in Glee Club. I know they don't mix, but I loved doing both but Glee Club was the best part of my day." She answered honestly.

When the Latina said that a light bulb went off in the little diva's head, she was in the Glee Club and if she got Santana to join she could use that to her advantage. She formulated a plan of action in her head. Little did she know that the blondes were having the same idea about the cheerleading, it was a win-win for everyone.

"Santana, we have a Glee Club here that I am captain of we are always looking for more members why don't you come by and audition for Mr. Shue. I am sure that he would love to have you as well as everyone else." She suggested as innocently as she possibly could. Quinn quirked an eyebrow at her, the brunette just shrugged it off.

The brunette smirked at this, "You want me to join the Glee Club? Didn't you get your asses handed to you by Vocal Adrenaline and Aural Intensity at Regionals? They pretty much cleaned your clocks." She pointed out without hesitation even though Kentwood didn't compete against them, they still went to the competition and although New Directions were good, they just weren't good enough.

Rachel didn't blink an eye at this, "Although we came in third at regionals we are still good compared to others." She countered with no hesitation.

The Latina underestimated the little diva, she could give as well as she got, if that kiss was any indication. She wouldn't mind kissing her again, but then again she thought about kissing Brittany and Quinn too. She mentally kicked herself she was not supposed to be having these kinds of thoughts, but again she wasn't complaining.

Quinn scoffed growing bored of this conversation, "Look we are holding tryouts for new Cheerios, you know the 6 time national cheerleading champions. I am captain and Britt here is co-captain, we would love to see you try out and see what you have to offer. We should warn you though Coach Sylvester is a beast and a slave driver, she expects nothing but the best, which I am sure you are. Besides it will give us a chance to hang out and get to know you better, it's not every day we get someone as beautiful and exotic as you." She finished giving the brunette a little wink.

Santana tried not to blush at this but she found it quite hard, one thing about Quinn she learned is that she knows how to turn on the charm. She couldn't help but be curious about the shorter blonde it was just something about her.

"So what do you say San? Are you going to try out? With those legs, you can make that uniform smokin' hot." Brittany finally spoke up. Santana knew that this was also true.

"I'll think about it." She said nonchalantly, knowing that she would definitely be trying out.

The bell rang signaling the end of the lunch period the four girls got up from the table and gathered their things. Santana and Quinn were in the middle with Rachel and Brittany flanking them on either side, this was going to be the best school year ever.

"What's your next class Santana?" Rachel asked trying to find out if she had any more classes with the Latina.

Santana pulled out her schedule and looked over it, "I have Spanish with Mr. Shuester, and then after that I have Study Hall and finally English with Ms. Holliday." She finished putting her schedule back in her bag.

Brittany clapped her hands excitedly, "You are in two more of my classes Spanish and English. We are going to have so much fun together." She smiled.

Rachel looked crestfallen because she didn't have any more classes with the Latina for the rest of the day. She definitely had to get the girl in Glee and fast since it seemed like Brittany seems to have the home advantage.

Quinn smirked, "Well you have study hall with me, I'm happy because it won't be so boring with you in there." The blonde gave her famous queen bitch smirk; this was going to be a cake walk for her.

They broke off and went their separate ways with Brittany and Santana heading to Spanish. The two girls entered class and took the seats furthest in the back, that way they could talk and people watch without getting caught. Mr. Shuester walked in and greeted the class in Spanish which they replied.

"We have a new student with us today, everyone welcome Santana Lopez." He announced to the class. Everyone turned around in the Latina's direction as she gave a shy smile and a wave of her hand. She really didn't know why she had to take a language anyways; she knew it like the back of her hand she did grow up in a Puerto Rican household. One guess was her father he always told her she was becoming to Americanized and Spanglish is not considered Spanish. When the teacher started talking everyone turned to face him which she was very thankful for.

"Who is Puck? Is he your boyfriend or something?" The blonde asked, trying to learn more about her.

Santana laughed at this, "No Puck is not my boyfriend, we dated when I was a sophomore but we've been friends for as long as I could remember. Why do you ask? Jealous." She teased.

Brittany was enjoying this a lot, "No, he is nothing to be jealous of. I'm just curious as to why you are single that's all."

The brunette shook her head and smirked, Brittany wasn't subtle at all and she liked that, "Who said I was single? Just because I said we're not dating doesn't mean that I am not seeing anyone." One thing Santana was good at was being ambiguous and she loved it.

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment, if Santana was seeing someone then she needed to find out whom because nothing was going to stand in the way of her getting the girl. People underestimated her Brittany S. Pierce does not go down without a fight. She left it alone and tried to follow along with what the teacher was saying, maybe Santana could be her tutor and that will give her another chance to spend time with the other girl.

"Alright class I want you guys to break into groups of twos. Whoever you chose will be your partner for your very first Spanish Oral. I will give you each a prompt and you must come up with a dialogue to go along with it, and no English but Spanish." Mr. Shuester announced to the class, causing them to groan in annoyance.

Brittany raised her hand and called out, "I have Santana." They both gave each other looks and a high five. They received a couple glares from people and Santana gave them her signature stare as if saying "Bitch please."

Mr. Shuester passed out the prompts as the bell rang signaling the end of class. Santana grabbed it and walked out the door with Brittany behind her; the blonde grabbed the brunette's pinky and interlocked them. She looked at the blonde in confusion, but didn't break away it seemed like linking pinky's was the most natural thing in the world. They didn't even notice that Quinn made an appearance.

"Well, what do we have here?" She said teasingly, looking at the two girls linked fingers in front of her. The hazel eyed beauty was not happy about this first there was a lip lock with Rachel and now the connecting of pinkies with Brittany this was not going to end well. She wasn't going to let that get in her way though she always gets what she wants by any means necessary.

Santana looked at her, "I don't know a hallway with students and you talking to us." She replied rolling her eyes.

Brittany tried to stifle her laugh; it's not every day that someone was able to match her step-sister. Santana was definitely the wild card and she knew that her sister was not going to go down without a fight.

Quinn didn't let that stop her, "I mean you two linking pinkies, first Rachel and now my sister. Wow I'm having a hard time believing that you are a virgin." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"What's the matter are you jealous because it was stubbles and Britt-Britt that got a little action and not you?" She replied clearly annoyed at the blonde in front of her, but she was also turned on. She dropped Brittany's finger and put her arms across her chest.

"I am so not jealous of them, I can have girl or guy in this school and that includes you." Quinn knew that she was baiting the other girl, but she didn't care.

Santana wasn't stupid she knew what the other girl was trying to do and she was not about to fall for it. She had been well versed about how the other girl worked and there was no way she was going to let her get the best of her. If the Queen B wanted it then she was going to have to work for it a challenge within itself.

Santana smirked, "Wow someone is full of themselves today, you say you can have me? I would like to see you try, but keep in mind I don't roll over that easy." She turned to Brittany who was quiet throughout the whole exchange. Little did the brunette know that the blonde was actually enjoying this, it wasn't everyday that someone was able to take down her sister. This turned her on a lot more than she cared to admit, Santana was hot when she was pissed.

"Britt, I'll see you in English okay?" She told the blonde standing beside her.

Brittany gave her a big smile, "I can't wait. See you then." She walked down the hallway with a hop in her step; this wasn't going to be so hard for her after all.

Quinn and Santana watched as Brittany disappeared down the hall before turning back to each other, they were both hyper aware of one another. It took Quinn a lot of restraint to not push her up against the wall and taking her right then and there in the hallway.

"Let's get to study hall San before we both get detention Mr. Holloway is no joke when it comes to tardiness." Quinn suggested, trying to calm the emotions that were obviously running high between the two of them.

Santana looked at her, "Fine, whatever let's go."

The two fell quickly into step with one another Quinn kept giving the Latina side glances and she could tell that the girl was pissed and obviously a little hurt by what had happened in the hallway. She didn't mean to come off like that, but Santana had clearly challenged her and that is something that she didn't back down from. A plan was forming in her head; she realized that she had to take a different approach if she was going to get the girl. It wasn't going to be so hard considering that she was the princess of manipulation. They walked into class, but Quinn grabbed the brunette's hand stopping her in her tracks.

"What is it Q? The warning bell just rang."

Quinn looked at the girl in front of her, her expression softening a little, "I'm sorry for what happened in the hallway, I don't want you mad at me." She said sincerely or what would pass as sincere for her.

Santana let out a loud sigh, "Don't let it happen again okay, my virginity is something that I take very seriously and I don't like being mocked because of it." She turned on her heel and walked into class taking a seat next to a couple of people she knew from her other classes.

Quinn walked in and took a seat at the desk in the back, that way she could get a better look at the girl in question. She saw how she was talking and laughing with a boy and a girl that she didn't care too much for. She needed to talk to Kurt and fast she wanted to find out who has been bad mouthing her to the other girl especially if she was going to get what she wanted.

 


	6. Blonde Ambition

Santana kept conversing with the people next to her, trying not to notice Quinn staring at her. It made her uncomfortable and excited at the same time but she didn't know why. What she really wanted to know was why Quinn is so fixated on her and her virginity. She shook her head out of her thoughts and continued talking to her friends.

"Hey Ashley? What do you know about Quinn?" She asked her friend casually.

Ashley looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "You mean Quinn "HBIC" Fabray? She is bad news, and the schools biggest slut. Rumor has it that she also slept with most of the teachers and the got the previous headmaster fired, for sexually harassing her. She is trouble with a capital T stay away from her, or you will end up as corrupt as her step-sister and Rachel." She told her in a very hushed tone.

"Seriously?" Santana asked, not fully believing what she was hearing, of course she has been exchanging letters with a friend who told her stuff about Quinn and to stay away from her, but there is something so intriguing about her as well.

Rafael chimed in, "Seriously, she has the worst reputation ever, she has some teachers and adults fooled they think she is Suzy Sunshine, but in reality she has a heart of ice and wicked as hell. Brittany and Rachel aren't as bad as she is but you should definitely watch out for them as well. Whatever Quinn tells them to do they will do." He finished giving Santana a pointed look.

Santana turned her head and came in contact with a pair of hazel eyes staring at her intently; she gave a small smile and turned back around. She could still feel the other girl’s eyes on her as she opened her book and started reading, trying to comprehend everything that she just heard.

Quinn smirked as she saw Santana turn around, she was curious about what the trio were talking about so intently. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts until she came across Kurt, he knows anything and anyone and knows what's going on with pretty much everyone. She shot him a quick text asking him about Santana and who could be bad mouthing her to the other girl. She slid her phone into her pocket only to pull it out when it vibrated in her pocket.

_Santana was the golden girl of Kentwood Prep, she still is. I don't know her personally, but my bf Blaine knew her since they were kids. I'll ask._

Quinn smirked at the text, she now had the upper hand in this little game that she and Santana were playing, and it felt good. The bell rung signaling the end of class, she got her things together and noticed that Santana was already gone. She walked by the teacher and out into the hallway where she spotted Brittany and Santana talking outside of their English class, with her smirk in place she sauntered over to where the girls were talking.

"Hello Brittany, Santana." She greeted the two girls warmly.

"Hey." They answered back in unison. Brittany and Santana both laughed at this as Quinn rolled her eyes at them.

"Santana you ran out of class before I had a chance to speak with you. I was wondering if you wanted to meet Coach Sylvester after your last class, before we go home. I want her to get a feel for you, to see if you are Cheerios material." She told her with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

Before Santana could answer Brittany cut in, "You never do that Quinn, you always say that they need to feel the wrath of Coach Sylvester to see if they want to even be on the team." She reminded her.

Quinn's smile faltered a little bit, "Well, I am making an exception for Santana because I think she has what it takes to challenge Coach, whereas no one else would or will." She answered looking at Santana.

Santana was a little taken back by the way Quinn was behaving; it is different from what Rafael and company have told her. She didn't know what the other girl was playing at, but she wanted to be careful of everything involving the cheerleader.

"I'll think about it, but I am not making any more promises." She turned with a flick of her dark tresses and walked into class, leaving Brittany and Quinn by themselves.

"What are you doing Quinn? Coach Sylvester will eat you and her for dinner, you know that." She told her step-sister.

"Oh please, I know what I'm doing. After all I am captain aren't I?" She turned and walked away disappearing into the crowd of students in the hallway.

Brittany never really understood her step-sister, even though they have been friends since before their parents got married. She never treated her any different like other people had because of her eccentricities and her way of thinking. Normally people would think she was stupid or even a little slow, but Quinn had never treated her that way. With a shrug of her shoulders she made her way into the class as the bell rang. She looked around for Santana and saw the girl sitting in the back of the classroom, she took the seat next to her. Not soon after Ms. Holliday walked in.

"Hola clase." She greeted the class in her usual chipper tone.

Santana smirked a little as the teacher walked in, she remembered her from when she substituted for her English class while she was at Kentwood. She made the class fun and thought she would never see her again. Ms. Holliday pulled out the roster and smiled when she came across a familiar name.

"Sweet cheeks! So happy to see you again." She pointed to Santana causing everyone in class to turn around and look at her.

"Hi, Ms. Holliday." She waved slightly a little embarrassed.

"I didn't think I would see you here, does the school still have the ban on taking students out for tacos." She joked giving her a wink.

Santana laughed, "Yeah we can't go out for tacos, but I think they will make an exception for medical grade marijuana." She shot back causing the class to chuckle a little.

Ms. Holliday started into the lesson plan and Santana was listening and taking notes but stopped when Brittany leaned closer to her.

"How well do you know Ms. Holliday for her to call you sweet cheeks?" She whispered into the other girls ear unexpectedly.

Santana felt a chill run through her as Brittany's voice entered her ear, "She was a substitute teacher for a couple of my classes at Kentwood Prep. She's been calling me sweet cheeks since the first day we met. Occasionally you might hear her refer to me as hot stuff as well." She shrugged her shoulders and moved away from the girl. Brittany was a little saddened at the sudden move, but didn't let it outwardly show.

Santana breathed a small sigh of relief as she put some distance between the two of them. She didn't understand why she got butterflies in her stomach whenever the girl was near, yes Brittany is hot and definitely her type, but after hearing things about her it felt kind of weird. Santana wasn't the type to believe everything she is told about someone, she is the type of person who likes to get to know a person first before judging. She was going out with her on Sunday, so maybe that will give her a chance to get to know Brittany as a person.

Brittany watched Santana out the corner of her eye as she was trying to pay attention to what Ms. Holliday was saying. It was kind of hard since thoughts of the girl keep popping up in her head, what she wouldn't give just to run her fingers through the silky raven tresses, or to kiss those pouty lips of hers. She was brought out of her thoughts when the teacher asked her a question.

"Brittany what's a duvet?" She asked, the girl.

Brittany thought for a minute, "When two people sing together?" She answered proudly, earning a few laughs from the class.

Ms. Holliday shook her head, "That's a duet Brittany." She corrected her. She saw the look on the girls face before adding, "Everyone seems to get those two confused, they sound alike." She gave her a little wink and continued explaining what a duvet was. Brittany let out a small sigh, she didn't like it when people laughed at her answers.

Santana saw the crest fallen look on the other girls face and without thinking reached out and put her hand on top of Brittany's, giving it a soft squeeze. For the second time today Brittany managed a smile all thanks to Santana. The final bell rang signaling the end of class, both girls packed up and walked out the door their pinkies linked. Neither one of them said anything as they walked down the hallway towards the corridors that led out to the courtyard. They both sat down and was joined by Rachel.

"Hey girls, how was your first day of school Santana? How do you like your classes?" She asked enthusiastically.

Santana smirked, "They were classes and some of the teachers aren't half bad either. I think I might like it here." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I think you would fit right in and I'm sure everyone would love you and not because you are the Headmaster's daughter, but because of who you are." Rachel told her sincerely.

Brittany chimed in, "Well it seems that Santana has a little history here with one of the teacher's." She teased, earning a playful punch in the arm from Santana.

Rachel smirked, "Oh who is it? Do tell?" She asked intrigued.

"Ms. Holliday, the English teacher. She even has cute little nicknames for her too." Brittany continued.

Quinn walked over catching the last part of the conversation, "Who has cute nicknames for who?" She asked sitting down next to Santana.

"Ms. Holliday has nicknames for Santana; apparently they have a history together." Rachel told her a little too dramatically.

The cheerleader raised her eyebrow and looked at Santana, "How do you know Ms. Holliday?" She asked sweetly.

Santana crossed her arms, "Ms. Holliday was a substitute teacher for one of my classes at Kentwood, that's all." She answered defensively. She really didn't like what Quinn was trying to imply about her and Ms. Holliday.

"Sorry, I was just curious. Oh and you won't be able to meet with Coach Sylvester today, something about too many placenta protein shakes, so you will be meeting her on Monday at tryouts." Quinn told her trying to change the subject.

"Listen blondie, I didn't say I was going to try out for the Cheerios. I said I would think about it at best." She pulled out her phone as she felt it vibrate in her bag, she pulled it out and saw that she had a text.

_I'm out in the parking lot, bring your ass-Puck._

Santana put her phone back in the bag and got up, "Well, this has been interesting my ride is here I have to go. Berry I will see you tomorrow and Brittany I look forward to seeing you on Sunday, have a killer week-end guys." With that she left the trio alone at the table.

Quinn, Brittany and Rachel watched as she walked off and disappeared.

"It should be against the law for someone to be that gorgeous, she is definitely a welcomed addition to this school." Quinn told the other girls as she continued staring off in the direction Santana disappeared to.

Rachel smirked, "And just think tomorrow that gorgeous woman will be all mine for the day." She got up from the table and put her sunglasses on, "Good luck Brittany, because by the time I'm finished you're definitely going to need it." She smirked feeling satisfied about today's events.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other, "What do you say sister dear, we head home as well. I think we need to find something hot to wear, because we are going to make an appearance at the Kentwood party." Quinn told her sister.

Brittany smirked crinkling her nose a little bit, "I thought that we were going to attend the beginning of the year party at Mike's?" She asked.

Quinn scoffed, "We'll make a cameo at Mike's and then make an appearance at the Kentwood party. Two birds one stone." She whispered in her sister's ear making sure that her tongue touched the outside lightly.

Brittany let out a small moan at this action, her ears were a very sensitive part on her body and her sister knew that. She steadied her breathing once her sister pulled away. She hated it sometimes when her sister teased her like that, but she was never going to give in.

"If you put it like that, then I'm game." Brittany got up from the table and walked towards the student parking lot, Quinn following behind her. If she sees Santana tonight, she was definitely going to put the moves on her if it's the last thing that she did.

 


End file.
